A RWBY Christmas
by Sailor Saba
Summary: Ruby and Yang must tell their father, Taiyang, that the girl he's dating is Yang's old baggage. Plus, Weiss is craving for a shot of Eggnog, but can't seem to get herself under control!
1. Say What

**A RWBY Christmas**

 _by Sailor Saba_

It was five days before Christmas, and every bit of Vale was covered in snow. Everyone was outside doing some last-minute shopping. Among the many people, Team RWBY and JNPR were walking back to Beacon Academy while enjoying the sights.

"All right!" Ruby Rose said, "Just a few days before Christmas and we are already set and ready!" "Yup!" Yang Xiaolong replied, "Ruby and I finished our shopping list a week ago! All that's left is the Beacon Academy Christmas Party!" "I know, right!?" Nora Valkyrie replied, "Just as long as there is pancakes, I'm good!" "Nora, I don't think they would serve pancakes at a Christmas Party," Lie Ren replied.

"So," Prryha Nikos began speaking, "Is any of your parents coming?" "My parents would make it here too late," Blake Belladonna replied, "Especially, since it takes a few days just to get here." Weiss Schnee on the other hand, looked down at the snow-covered ground, said, "I hardly doubt that my father would definitely have time for his youngest daughter." "Well," Yang began, "You don't have to worry; our father, Taiyang, is coming to the party." "Speaking of which," Jaune Arc said, "Weiss, do you think you can help us out? Team JNPR is one of the groups in charge and we need your advice..." "Sure..." Weiss agreed, "If you need me what to put out, I'll be happy to help out."

"That... And, we need you to supervise the punch bowls," Jaune continued, "Nora kind of spiked them during the dance." "No, I didn't!" Nora said.

 _ **[Dorm Rooms]**_

Weiss was getting ready to leave with Team JNPR to prepare the party decorations. "We're about to leave Weiss," Ren replied, "We better to supervise before Nora decides to spike the punch again." "That wasn't me!" Nora shouted.

As Weiss left the room, Yang's scroll went off; she answered it. "Hello?" she said, "Are you sure? Okay... I'll be there in a minute..." "Who was that, Yang?" Ruby asked. "I don't know. Some girl called my scroll and wanted to meet at the nearest noodle shop. I'll be back in a little while."

That only left Ruby and Blake in the room. Ruby sat on the bed looking at a book, while Blake was about to pull one of her books of her own. "I'd thought you would be training for the Christmas Games, Blake," Ruby replied. "After what happened with me earlier this year," Blake began, "I'm going to take it as easy as I possibly can." "Yeah, I think with all the Christmas Shopping, I'd figured that I take a rest before the party and the games start."

"Hey," Blake began walking over, "What are you looking at?" "Oh this?" Ruby asked, holding an album book, "I'm just looking at old pictures from the past few years. How the years have gone by..." Blake was looking at the photo album, herself, and saw something interesting. "Is that... Yang?" she asked smiling. Ruby gazed her eyes at a younger version of her sister, with an older teenage boy. "That takes me back!" she replied, "This is a picture of Yang, when she was _fourteen-years old_. The guy, she took the pictures with, his name is _William Tellal_ ; everyone called him Billy; he was _seventeen_." "Whatever happened to him?" "Yang broke up with him, but he was a major... how can I put this delicately...?"

"Sexless appealing guy?" Blake intervened. "That sums him up!" Ruby finished, "Plus, Our Dad caught them making out in her room. That was the last time we ever saw him..."

 _ **[Noodle Shop]**_

Yang was sitting, hoping that whoever called her, will show up. "I wonder what this girl looks like..." she said to herself. All of a sudden, another girl, who happened to be taller than her sat down beside her. The noodle shop owner _(the Dr. Wily look-a-like)_ came up front. "I'll have a bowl of the oriental flavor," the girl said, "Plus a fruit smoothie." Yang looked to her left to notice her; a violet-haired harlot with skimpy clothes. But, the thing she couldn't let go of was her brownish-gold eyes.

"You must be hungry," Yang said, "You must be ready for a hot date." "You could say that," the girl said, "But, right now, I want to spend time with a friend." "I use to have a boyfriend, myself," Yang continued, "Although he was a few years older than me. But, then he turned out to be a scrub..." The girl, uncomfortable with Yang's words, tried to play it off. "Whatever happened to your boyfriend?" she asked. "After I broke it off with him, I haven't seen him since... He didn't even bother to try and contact me."

"Well, maybe he had a very good reason..." "If you say so..."

Not taking her eyes off, the girl continued to talk. "Yang, don't you recognize me?" Yang looked at her and said, "You know me name?" Looking into her brownish-golden eyes, Yang suddenly had a flashback. "Is that...?" she said pointing. "It's me..." the girl said, embarrassed. Looking closer, Yang said, "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"That's right," the girl said. _**"Billy?!"**_ Yang said in shock. _**"Milly!"**_ the girl said, correcting her. Averting her eyes away for a moment, Yang looked at the girl again; she couldn't believe it. The girl, she was looking at, was her ex-boyfriend, William "Billy" Tellal.

 _ **"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"**_

The loud question echoed through the entire city of Vale.

* * *

 _ **A RWBY Christmas Opening - Time To Say Goodbye**_

 _There's a point where it tips  
_ _There's a point where it breaks  
_ _There's a point where it bends  
_ _And a point we just can't take, anymore_

 _There's a lone that we'll cross  
_ _And There's no return  
_ _There's a time and a place  
_ _No Bridges left to burn, anymore!_

 _We can't just wait with lives at stake  
_ _Until They Think we're ready  
_ _Our enemies are gathering  
_ _The storm is growing deadly_

 _Now it's time to say goodbye  
_ _To the things we loved  
_ _And the innocence of youth  
_ _How the time seemed to fly  
_ _For our carefree lives  
_ _And the solitude and peace we always knew_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Say WHAT?!**_

Still in shock of what just happened, Yang started ordering from the Noodle Shop. "I'll have a bowl of the regular, please," she said, "Plus two mugs of hot chocolate." The noodle shop owner had a questionable look on his face. "Just serve the cocoa and mind your business!"

In a haste, Yang drunk the first mug of hot chocolate. "That's better!" "I know that this is a shock!" Milly said. "Actually, I'm not surprised. If I had a dollar for every ex-boyfriend that turned himself into a woman... I'D BE BROKE!" "An explanation is long overdue, I get it!" "This isn't some type of Semblance thing, is it? That you can change your gender at will?" _'I pray to God, that's not it!'_

"Remember the day we broke up," Milly began, "I wasn't exactly myself!" "I can see that!" Yang replied looking up and down, "But, I broke up with you after cut a lock of my hair! Do you know how long it takes to grow it back?! It never grows back the same!" "You couldn't understand how I felt! So, after i graduated, I took the operation." Looking again, Yang said, "Are you sure that the _family jewels_ are stolen?" "Don't worry, I've had two full operations! No one will ever know the difference!"

 _ **"That's what I'm afraid of...!"**_

* * *

 _ **[Beacon Academy Auditorium]**_

Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune were busy putting up decorations, while Weiss and Nora were in the kitchen. "How do these look, Pyrrha?" Ren said getting off the ladder; he had just finished putting the wreaths up. "That's look wonderful!" Pyrrha said.

"Uh, can somebody help me?" a voice said. Both of them turned around to see Jaune, on the ground, tied up in the christmas lights. "Oh dear," Pyrrha said. "Whose idea was it to put up the christmas lights?" Jaune said, struggling to get free. "That would be you," Ren said.

Inside the kitchen, Weiss was supervising the punch bowls as Nora began the mixing. "Okay, here I go!" Nora said. "What kind of drinks are you preparing?" Weiss asked. "Three bowls," Nora answered, "One for visitors, one for the students, and one for the faculty." "Don't be spiking the punch like you did at the dance!" "How many times do I have to tell you?! I did not spike it!" "Whatever you say..."

As she watched Nora grab all of the ingredients, Weiss looked around closely. "So, what drinks are on the menu?" she asked. "Yup!" Nora said, rolling up her sleeves, "Regular fruit punch for us and my own personal _Eggnog_ recipe!" Seconds later, something clicked within the so-called Ice Queen. Her pupils started getted dilated and licked her lips. "Did you say...Eggnog...?" she replied. "Uh, yeah..." Nora turned around to see Weiss shaking. "Weiss, are you feeling okay?"

Not paying attention, Weiss continued to talk. "How long before the Eggnog is ready?" "Woah, woah, woah! Hold up there, Weiss!" Nora said, trying to calm her down, "I won't be making the Eggnog until tomorrow!" "Right... Tomorrow..." Although her body was calmed down, Weiss's mind began to unravel. ' _Must... Have... Eggnog...!'_ "Maybe you need to get out of the kitchen for a minute and get some air," Nora suggested. "Right..."

Walking out of the kitchen, Weiss noticed something that took her mind off Eggnog, even if it was for a second; Jaune was hung upside-down by his leg as Pyrrha and Ren tried to free him from being tangled by the lights. "At least, we don't need a pinata..." she said to herself.

* * *

Back at the room, Ruby and Blake were finishing watching a movie. Blake moved her eyes towards Ruby, who was crying at the end of it.

"That was the most beautiful ending I have ever seen!" Ruby said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "It gets me everytime I see it!" "Ruby," Blake began, sitting up, "I know that this is emotional to you, but let's not forget, it's just a movie." "I know, I know..." After wiping the last tear, Ruby then said, "But that Rudolph can fly, can he?"

Slightly annoyed, Blake got up and started to walk out of the room as she saw Yang at the door. "Fair Warning: Be careful when watching movies involving Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!"

Yang entered the room, seconds later, and said, "Mind if I play the game for a while?" "Uh, sure," Ruby replied, "So, what happened? Did you meet up with that girl at the Noodle Shop?" "I don't want to talk about it..." "Come on, I can keep a secret! After all..." Then, Ruby got in front of her sister, while she was playing the game. "What are sisters for?" Pushing her sister out of the way, Yang said, "You're hardly the standard for keeping secrets!"

Ruby playfully whimpered walking over to her bed. Feeling guilty, Yang stopped her gameplaying and started talking. "Okay, if you must know, I DID go see that girl that called my scroll." Perking back up, Ruby said, "It must have been some kind of reunion, wasn't it!?" _'Yikes, rebound much?!'_ Yang thought responding to her sister's reaction. "Yeah, actually, it was." "So, what did you two talk about? Did you meet her a long time ago?" Speaking sarcastically, Yang said, "In more ways than one." Before they could talk more, someone came to the door.

"Hey, Sweeties!" a voice said. The girls turned around to see and adult with yellow hair. "Dad!" Ruby shouted, running towards to hug their father, Taiyang. "Hey, Dad!" Yang replied, "What are you doing here? You're not supposed here until tomorrow!" "I wanted to come a day earlier, before the Christmas Party, so I can help out!" Taiyang replied, "Plus, I've got somebody I want you two to see."

Appearing behind Taiyang, caught Yang by surprise and in shock; it was the same girl she met earlier. "Wow, Dad!" Ruby said, "She's pretty! What do you think, Yang?" Yang tried to speak, but nothing came out. _'How am I supposed to respond to this!'_ she thought. _'My own father just brought a girl, who happens to be my ex-boyfriend!'_

"Yang?" Ruby asked waving her hand in front of her sister's face, "Is something wrong?" Regaining her composure, Yang laughed it off and said, "Oh, it's nothing! You just caught me by surprise, Dad! I didn't know that you started dating again!" _'Even though, he has no idea who he's got...'_ "Hi, my name is _**Milly Van Nilly!"**_ Milly said. "Hey, Milly!" Ruby shouted. "I've actually got a date with her tonight," Taiyang replied, "So, the next time I'll see you two will be at the Christmas Party. I'll see you later!" As Taiyang and Milly walked away, Ruby and Yang watched them at the door.

"Uh, Yang?" Ruby then asked, "Is it just me, or does Milly look younger than she looks?" "That ain't even half of what I figured out!" Yang said, walking back inside.

 _ **[Several Minutes Later...]**_

As Ruby laid down on her bed, Yang was looking at the photo album.

"I don't know, Yang," Ruby replied, "I should be happy that Dad is dating again after what happened to Mom, but something about this is off..." "Ruby, believe me!" Yang began, carring the photo album with her, "Within the next month, we'll be chuckling like this before the next semester starts!" Ruby sat up as she saw her sister placed the album in front of her. "Why are you showing me a picture of you and Billy? Didn't you dump him?" "Forget about that; just look at the picture!"

"Okay," Ruby began, "He's handsome, cute, with beautiful brownish eyes- _**SWEET DADDY SEMBLANCE!"**_ Her shouted echoed throughout the hall of the dorms. "It ain't his semblance, either!" Yang said, sitting on the floor, about to play the game. "So, Billy is...!" "Uh-huh!" "And, Dad and Billy are...!" "At this very moment!" "You don't think Dad..." "I hope not!"

Blake came in seconds later, asking, "Why are you two arguing in here?" "It's nothing, It's nothing, It's nothing!" Yang and Ruby said in unison. "I don't get it," Blake said, walking out again. "Do you know what this means, Yang?" Ruby said nervously. "I think so," Yang said, "I dated a boy, who wanted to be a girl! Or, I dated woman in a man's body! Or, and this is my new favorite. and the story I will tell during our Class Reunion: My Dad and I dated the same girl!" She continued to play video games again, until Ruby said, "How does help our father!?" "Ruby, the only we can do play games and eat popcorn until those mental pictures don't exist anymore!"

Yang stopped play for a minute and said, "Do I swing that way? I mean, I like exotic dancing..." "Wait, what?" Ruby said. "Maybe I'm just overcompensating, because I haven't dated in a long while!" Ruby tried to say something, then she said, "You know, you really do..." With her sister's eyes narrowing at her, Ruby said, "What do you want me to say?" "I'm just fearing, that if this keeps up, a boy that I dated three years ago, we may to call... _"Mom"_..." Thinking about it for at least 10 seconds, Ruby just said one thing:

 _"Put the game on two players...!"_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **A/n: Part 1 is finished! Part 2 will be the ending! Please Review...!**_


	2. Say What II

_**A RWBY Christmas**_

 _by Sailor Saba_

 _ **Previously**_ _ **:**_

 _After receiving a call from an unknown girl, Yang Xiao Long comes to finds out that the girl happens to be her ex-boyfriend, William Tellal. After telling her sister, Ruby Rose, the siblings find out their father, Taiyang, is William, who is going by the name Milly. Meanwhile, Weiss has a thing for Eggnog, but there is more to it than that..._

 _ **A RWBY Christmas Opening - Time To Say Goodbye**_

 _There's a point where it tips  
_ _There's a point where it breaks  
_ _There's a point where it bends  
_ _And a point we just can't take, anymore_

 _There's a line that we'll cross  
_ _And There's no return  
_ _There's a time and a place  
_ _No Bridges left to burn, anymore!_

 _We can't just wait with lives at stake  
_ _Until They think we're ready  
_ _Our enemies are gathering  
_ _The storm is growing deadly_

 _Now it's time to say goodbye  
_ _To the things we loved  
_ _And the innocence of youth  
_ _How the time seemed to fly  
_ _For our carefree lives  
_ _And the solitude and peace we always knew_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 : Say What?! (Conclusion)**_

Four days has passed; it was now Christmas Eve. Vale was completely covered in snow as Team RWBY were enjoying the outside. Ruby had dug her Cresent Rose into the deep part of the snow as Yang and Blake were ready.

"Pull!" Yang shouted. Ruby pulled her scythe upwards as four, big snowballs flew in the air. Yang fired two shots from her Ember Celica, Blake took her Gambol Shroud and fired six shots. The snowballs broke instantly. "Woo hoo!" Ruby said in excitement, "Looks like you're ready for _Winter Tag Team Division Tournament_ tomorrow!" "Despite it being cold, there's no problem for Blake and me!" Yang replied, "We're gonna clean house on Christmas Day!" "Piece of cake!" Blake said, putting her weapon away, "I just wish that Weiss was out here, training with us. I mean, she is in the _Winter Ice Skating Race_..."

"She's still helping out Nora with the refeshments," Ruby answered, "For some odd reason, they didn't have the ingredients for the Eggnog; Weiss has been going back ever since."

 _ **"Maybe we can help out...!"**_

Walking in the snow, Team SSSN's Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias appeared before. "What's happening, y'all?!" Sun said with a big smile. "What's happening, y'all?" Yang said, mimicking Sun, "What are you guys doing out here in this weather?" "Junior Detective stuff!" Neptune said, "We're trying to sell some food for the needy and less-fortunate. But, it seems that Beacon Academy needs our assistance." "What kind of assistance are you giving, Sun?" Blake asked. "Oh, we're just handing out of _Free-Range Pizza!"_ Sun answered.

With a question mark over her head, Yang then asked, "What the heck is Free-Range Pizza, Sun?" "Oh, for us, it was free!" Neptune said, "For the academy, it'll cost you in the range of $20.00!" Pulling out a pizza, Yang took it and said, "This thing is colder than my toes!" Ruby whispered to Blake, "Her toes do get cold at night..." "Speaking of which, we saw your dad in town," Sun said. "You did?" "Yeah, he was with some harlot. They were saying something about going to the Christmas Party tonight."

Ruby and Yang turned blue in the face and looked at each other nervously. _'I can't believe that is actually bringing Billy as his date!'_ Yang thought. _'We better tell Dad that his Delilah is a man before he becomes a laughing stock at the party!'_ Ruby thought. "What's the matter with them?" Sun asked. "I have no idea," Blake said, "I'm heading towards the auditorium. I'm going to check up on Weiss."

* * *

 _ **[Beacon Academy Auditorium]**_

In the kitchen, Weiss, once again, was watching Nora carefully making the drinks. "Okay," Nora replied, "Now, that we have the ingredients, I'll start making the Eggnog." "I hope this time you'll be able to make this time," Weiss replied, "Considering that it took Ozpin just ordered them two days ago." Before she could start however, Nora...

"Uh, oh!" she said nervously. "Now, what's the matter?" Weiss said, irritated. "We don't have any sugar..." "You don't have any sugar...!?" Seconds later, Weiss facepalmed. "I swear this school never has two things that match!" she then said. "I know, right?!" Nora said, agreeing with her, "It's always kool-aid, no sugar; peanut butter, no jelly; apple, no sauce!" _'Apple, no sauce?'_ "This is a travesty! Without sugar, the Eggnog will taste nothing more than glue... with an egg on the side!" "Okay, okay!" Weiss said, putting up her arms in defense, "Don't worry about it, Nora! I'll go help the others with the Christmas Tree. Just go to the store and get the sugar."

Weiss then left the kitchen, but not before she whispered to herself, "Before I go get a straitjacket...!" During the time she was leaving the kitchen, her mind started to run all over the place.

 _'Okay, calm down! It's just eggnog; no need to start a panic! I mean, what's a Christmas Party without Eggnog! Then again, if I don't get some in my system... I'd probably be a nervous wreck for the Christmas Games tomorrow!'_

Regaining her senses, Weiss stopped at the entrance door to see Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha finish putting the giant Christmas Tree; although, her seeing putting it for the fourth try, it was a bit repetitive. Blake was also there to help. She then took a deep breath to calm her nerves down. "Okay, Weiss!" she said to herself, "Just calm down and pretend like it's business as usual." Despite saying that, her body did not respond as she walked through the doors; her body was shaking a little.

"There!" Jaune said coming off the ladder, "That should hold it this time!" "Ren!" Weiss tnerjecting, looking kind of paranoid, "I don't know about you, but you need to put support underneath that tree!" "Don't worry, Weiss!" Jaune replied, "After that thing falling on me, I found a way to root it on that spot!" "Let me tell you a thing or four times! I've seen this thing fall so many times, I'm acting a like a lumberjack!" Blake, barely, saw Weiss's weirdness, walked over her and said, "Weiss, are you feeling ok? You sound like you're crazy..."

"MAYBE I AM CRAZY!" Weiss shouting scaring Blake, who backed away from her slowly. "What's the matter with her?" Blake said nervously. "She's just suffering from _Eggnog Withdrawl_ ," Ren replied.

* * *

 _ **[An Hour Later...]**_

Blake walked back to the dorm room, looking for Ruby and Yang. She noticed the photo album book still and noticed the picture of Yang and Billy. Then, she remembered coming across their father, Taiyang and his lady friend, the other day; someone who very familiar...

She started to smile big at the result. "Oh, boy!" she grinned. "Hey, Blake," Ruby said, walking the room. "Hey." "Hey, Blake..." Yang said, following her sister. "Hello there." As the sisters sat down on their beds, Blake started talking. "Yang," she started, "That call you got the other day, that wouldn't happen to be an old flame with a new wick?" Yang nearly jumped at the response. "I always knew that you were a heartbreaker, but I never expected you to turn one into a girl...!"

The sisters narrowed their eyes at their fanus friend, until they saw their father, Taiyang, appear in the doorway. "Hey, girls!" he said. "Dad, what are you doing here? The party doesn't stop for at least two hours!" "I just wanted to let you know that I'm bringing Milly as my date tonight!" Worried, Yang talked, "Dad, are you sure that Milly told you everything about herself?" "What are you talking about?" "Never mind..." "Well then, I'll be getting ready for the Christmas Party! I'll see you later!"

As their father left, Ruby said, "Yang, we need to tell Dad about Milly before it's too late!" "I know!" Yang said, "But, what can I do?!" "Well, you need to do something...!" "Otherwise, you and your ex-boyfriend will be braiding each other's hair!" Blake said, laughing.

* * *

 _ **[Two Hours Later...]**_

At the Christmas Party, the Faculty, students, along with their parents were enjoying the fun time. Ren and Nora was hanging out with Sun and Neptune, while Weiss finally got a drink, which calmed her nerves. Meanwhile, Pyrrha caught Jaune under the mistletoe and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I got to admit," Yang said, "this place is actually jumping off! Not a hitch gone off yet!" "Let's just hope Jaune doesn't show up in a dress this time," Ruby said, "Have you seen Dad?" "Not yet..." Seconds later, Ruby and Yang saw Milly walking towards them. "Hey, Yang!" she said. "Milly?" Yang said, "Where's our Dad?" "He's spending time with Ozpin and the rest of the faculty." "So, did you want me for something?" "Actually, I do. Think we can talk in private?"

As Yang and Milly went somewhere private, Ruby and Blake walked over to Weiss, who had just finished her seventh cup of Eggnog. "Um, Weiss?" Ruby said, "Are you okay?" Then, she started poking her; Weiss toppled over like a tree trunk, with a smile on her face. Both Ruby and Blake looked at her as she said, "I feel so liberated...!"

* * *

 _ **[Meanwhile...]**_

"What?!" Yang said, "You're gonna call it quits with my father?" "Yeah," Milly replied, "Don't get me wrong. Your dad is a nice guy, but... I just don't want to be tied down to one person." "Well, apparently, my father isn't getting the gist! You need to tell him the truth...the WHOLE truth! Not just that you want to see other people!" "Okay, Okay. If you say so..."

As Milly walked back to meet with Taiyang, Yang said to herself, "I will personally gouge my eyes out, if they do a breakup kiss..."

* * *

 _ **[Thrity Minutes Later...]**_

Near the balcony, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were watching Taiyang and Milly talking.

"I can't hear what their saying," Ruby said. "Too bad, I wanted to know what they were saying," Blake said. "I thought you were with Sun downstairs." "I had break Weiss away from the Eggnog, so I can be up here. She was drinking too much..." "It's not my fault, I hadn't a drink in years!" Weiss complained.

Judging by the conversation, the girls were skeptical. "Okay," Yang said, "I think she's gonna tell him." Watching closely, Ruby and Weiss cocked their eyebrows, while Blake grinned heavily. Seconds later, Taiyang got a kiss on the cheek. Yang moaned in disgust. "That went _surprisingly_ well," Ruby said, "Didn't expect that..." "Damn..." Blake said.

Suddenly, another conversation came; Taiyang pointed to Milly, and then he pointed to Yang, who silently waved. A moment later, he fell backwards fainting. "Looks like he got his answer," Blake replied, "Come on, Weiss. You're singing tonight, remember?"

Sometime later, the sisters were tending to their heartbroken father. "We're sorry, Dad," Yang replied, "I wanted to tell you earlier, but you were so happy." "It's so okay," Taiyang said, "It probably wouldn't have worked anyhow. I guess there's lesson in all of this..." "Yeah, before you start dating, do a background check!" Ruby said as all three of them laughed.

"I gotta say," Taiyang began, "For somebody who had a bad date, I'm blessed to have two great children." "Blessed enough to get a raise in our allowance for Christmas?" Ruby said. "Don't push it, Ruby." "Come on, Dad," Yang said, "Weiss is about to sing."

* * *

Back inside the Auditorium, everyone gazed upon the stage as Weiss was getting ready to sing. Team JNPR and RWBY stood side-by-side as the music started. "Looks like this turned out to be a Merry Christmas after all!" Ruby said. "Save your strength, Ruby!" Yang began, "Cause tomorrow, on Christmas Day, we're gonna rock those Christmas Games!"

"Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Merry Christmas!" Jaune said. "You too, Jaune!" All three of them replied as Weiss began singing.

 _ **A RWBY Christmas Ending - This Christmas**_

 _Hang all the mistletoe  
_ _I'm gonna get to know you better  
_ _This Christmas  
_ _And as we trim the tree  
_ _How much fun it's gonna be together_

 _Fireside blazing bright  
_ _We're caroling through the night  
_ _And this Christmas will be  
_ _A very special Christmas for me_

 _Presents and cards are here  
_ _My world is filled with cheer, and you  
_ _This Christmas  
_ _And as I look around  
_ _Your eyes outshine the town, they do  
_ _This Christmas_

 _Fireside blazing bright  
_ _We're caroling through the night  
_ _And this Christmas will be  
_ _A very special Christmas for me_

 _Shake a hand, shake a hand now_

 _Fireside blazing bright  
_ _We're caroling through the night  
_ _And this Christmas will be  
_ _A very special Christmas for me_

 _Hang all the mistletoe  
_ _I'm gonna get to know you better  
_ _This Christmas  
_ _And as we trim the tree  
_ _How much fun it's gonna be together  
_ _This Christmas_

 _Fireside blazing bright  
_ _We're caroling through the night  
_ _And this Christmas will be  
_ _A very special Christmas for me_

 _Merry Christmas  
_ _Shake a hand, shake a hand now  
_ _Wish your brother "Merry Christmas"  
_ _All over the land_

 _(This Christmas by Donny Hathaway)_

* * *

 _ **After Story Ending**_

It was now Christmas Day as all four girls were getting their weapons ready.

"Okay," Ruby began, "Is everyone ready for the Christmas Games?" "Oh yeah!" Yang said pumping her fist, you know I'm ready!" "Weiss, are you ready the race?" Blake asked. "Don't worry," Weiss said, "I feel fine..." Suddenly, a huge belching sound came from Weiss mouth. Ruby, Yang, and Blake were stopped in their tracks.

"Oops!" Weiss said, covering her mouth, "Looks like I had more Eggnog than I thought I did!" "I-I don't know what to say about that!" Yang replied. "Well, I do!" Ruby exclaimed, "Let's go out there and win those games!"

 _ **"YEAH!"**_

 _Twas the Day of Christmas, and their futures so bright..._

 _So, Merry Christmas to all... Good Day & Good Night..._

 _ **The End**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _**This RWBY Christmas is finished! To All... Merry Christmas! Please Review!**_


End file.
